Reliving the Past
by piratechicka
Summary: Its been years since the death of Rachel, Two-Face is still bitter though. He lives each day in agony, untill certain events occur, changing his life for the better. Will it stay this way, or will his past re-occure? T for violence and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, new story. I know, I'm terrible, I really can't stick to one and all, but hey, I warned everyone! It's about Two-face, essentially, and his hatred for Batman, and Joker. This is the same world as my Teen Titans story, so the same basics apply. I think I'll start each chapter with a flashback, but we'll see how that goes. This one is short, but I wanted to set the mood for it first. Review, and enjoy. (May have spoilers for the movie, and comic!)**

* * *

_He twirled her around once more before the song ended. They both smiled at each other as he released her and they started clapping to the musicians. She grabbed his arm._

_"Let's go for a walk outside." The woman whispered into the man's ear, he nodded. "Sounds good." He replied, thinking about how he was about to ask her the same thing. The two started talking as they walked._

_"So Miss Dawes. Tell me about yourself." The man asked the woman, she smiled kindly._

_"Harvey how many times do I have to remind you to call me Rachel? We work together now." She said sweetly, he smiled in return._

_"Alright then Rachel. Tell me about yourself before you were in law." He said completely calm._

_"I grew up in Gotham, my parents and my little sister moved a long time ago. They live in Metropolis. I haven't spoken to them in years-" at this Harvey cut her off suddenly._

_"Why haven't you spoken to them? You should call them, or write to them. I'm sure they'd appreciate it." He stopped. "I'm sorry, please continue." He said apologetically._

_"Well there's not much more. What about you? Everyone knows that you're one of the youngest to enter Gotham law, but what made you want to?" She asked. He smiled slightly._

_"That is an interesting story. My father use to abuse me as a child; he told me it was my fault that he would. I was bipolar back then. Well, he came home drunk; a lot, and he use to beat me. I always thought it was unfair, then one day I told the police. He was brought to justice. I'd been so relived. After awhile my I grew out of my disability, and I grew up." he stopped walking and turned to her smiling._

Two-Face woke with a start. He'd been dreaming again. It felt so real, if only it could have lasted. These were his favorite moments, the few seconds, if he was lucky, minutes, before he felt anger again. He stood up and walked to the small bathroom; shoving the door open roughly, he strode over to the mirror and placed his hands on each side of the sink, leaning towards the mirror. "Why?" he growled angrily. "Why did this happen to me!" he punched the mirror on the left side; the side of his face that ruined his life. He rested his head on the edge of the sink.

"That dream. It felt so real. I hadn't thought about that night in a long time" he thought to himself panting. "Why did she have to die! Why couldn't they have let me die instead?"

Filled with anger, he stood up and pulled his gun out ;shooting the mirror and destroying the rest of it. He left the room in rage. "It's their fault. Justice." he sneered to himself.

"Justice does not exist in the minds of humans. It never has. We think we have it; but we don't. We're to biased. To judgemental, we never look at the whole picture. Just as people only see one side of me, they never see the good, or the reasons why acts are done. Only the negative is reviewed." He grabbed a jacket and started left his small, trashed apartment; into the dark streets of Gotham.

* * *

**Well, there it is. I really tried to elaborate how in love Dent was with Rachel, and how angry and depressed he feels, as if it was his fault that her life ended the way it did.**

**Hope you liked it. If you didn't, could you still review, and tell me what I need to work on? I'd really like to improve my writing skills. If you like this one, you may like my others. **

**P.S. How did you like my explanation of justice? I thought it was pretty good, but I wrote it, so I may be wrong. I figured it was very Two-Face like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, here it is. This is a hard story to write, since I have to keep looking up things, and checking things. Then re-doing the procedure. Still trying to set the mood. Almost there, I believe we're almost ready for Joker! Enjoy, and Review!**

* * *

_"We did everything we could Dent. It'll be fine, just let it go. Move on." Harvey shrugged off the comminsers hand that was on his shoulder. He didn't need reassurance. He needed revenge. He needed Gordon on his side._

_"Gordon, you don't understand. I loved her. With my whole life, and soul. And now-. Now she's dead. It's his fault, and he along with everyone else will pay." Harvey said deadly. Gordon was shocked._

_"Dent, that's crazy. You're talking crazy. If you kill this Joker, it'll make you no different then him. You're supposed to be the good guy. We'll catch him and he'll go to prison, for life." Gordon shook Dent's hand. "I have to go. I'll be back later though." he said as he left the room._

_"Prison isn't good enough for dirt like him." He said, as he once again looked painfully into the mirror, staring at his disfigured face. The face that was once hansom._

Two-Face walked down the dark streets of Gotham, not caring if he was in the shadows, or in the lamplight. He neither feared nor cared if the police, or Batman caught him. It wouldn't matter though. He wouldn't be caught. He hardly ever was caught, unlike some of the lesser, and clumsier villains. He wasn't in the same league as them. He had different rules.

He stopped and pulled out a coin. A silver dollar, one side marked, and the other completly clean. He flipped it, and caught it in his fist in mid-air.

"Looks like someones going to pay tonight." he said roughly. He walked towards the main streets, in hopes of finding someone at this ridiculously late hour. As he entered the main square, the sun started to rise, its light barely seen through Gotham's tall buildings. A few cars were out, all going to fast for Two-Face to do anything. He got inside an empty cab, he pulled the taxi cap on his head, and waited.

He sat there waiting for ten minutes, but only seemed seconds when a woman lightly tapped on the window. She had a hat, and scarf on, covering most of her face. Two-Face saw why in a second.

"Is this cab running?" she said shivering, her breathe coming out as thick fog. Making sure that the left side of his face was completely unseen by the woman he answered.

"Yes ma'am." She nodded her head, and pulling behind two suitcases she got in the back seat, and gave him directions. Two-Face smiled to himself. It was so easy. He pulled his coin out of his pocket and flipped it. It landed on his lap, because at the exact moment that he was going to catch it. The woman handed him the money. He sighed, took it, and begun to drive.

Unfortunately for him, Two-Face wasn't able to check his coin for some time. The cold weather had left a layer of ice on the road, making it difficult to drive, and with no red lights, he hadn't had a reason to stop. He normally would have just ran the car into a wall or something, quickly killing her; but unfortunately, she had buckled her seat belt, and there were other cars in the road.

"So where you from Miss." He said. He glanced into the review mirror.She was smiling.

"Metropolis. I'm here as part of the Dailey Planet-" he tuned her out. She was one of those high-Pris reporters that he had heard so much about. Metropolis, was one of those high protected cites, heavily watched by Superman; she'd probably never experienced a hostage situation, or a real villain before. Well now, won't he be a great surprise for her. Finally a stop light. He smiled, and looked down at his coin. It was on the blank side. He growled.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Oh never mind." He said angrily. "Here's your stop." he said quickly pulling over, a mile and a half away from her destination.

"Are you sure?" she asked sounding slightly confused. "Get out!" he yelled. She quickly grabbed her suitcases and got out, into the cold weather. Having no idea what kind of trouble she may have been in, or how close to death was to her. It didn't matter though. Death would follow her though out her stay in Gotham, each escape closer than the last.

Many hours later, Two-Face was walking through the city when a woman bumped into him.

"Oh sorry. My bad!" she said not looking up at his face. He rolled his eyes.

"Watch where you're going Lady, you may not be so lucky next time!" He said holding his coin in his hands. She looked frightened and ran off. Two-Face shook his head. Then he turned around; he had seen that face before, but not in ten years. "Rachel?" He grabbed her arm; she looked even more frightened.

"Sorry, I thought that you were someone else." He mumbled. It looked like Rachel, but it couldn't have been her. This girl's hair was light brown, while Rachel's was darker. This girl looked younger too. She looked about the same age as Rachel did, when she died.

"Wait, are you talking about Rachel Dawes?" The girl said startled. Two-Face turned towars her, revealing his disfigured side of his face. She looked startled at first, but seemed as if she was trying to stay calm.

"How do you know Rachel?" He asked gripping both sides of her shoulders, tightly. She gulped.

"She. She-" suddenly she was cut off. Seven police cars went by them, swirling the air around them, wiping her hair into her face. Smacking it rather. Two-Face turned to her; his disfigured side being the more prominent of his face. He stared into her eyes. They were nothing like Rachel's. This girl, this stranger was showing fear. Pure fear. He released her arms; and smiled evilly.

"Maybe another time." He turned around, and fished his coin out of his pocket. He kept walking as he flipped his coin. "Heads you live. Tails you die." He whispered. He caught the coin in his fist. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. Still walking, he opened his eyes. Heads. He closed his fist around the coin in a seconds anger, then released his grip. He sighed as he placed the coin back in his pocket.

* * *

**Alright there it is. Lots of questions that need answering! Who is the myserious girl? How does she know Rachel? Why is Two-Face so bitter? Why am I such a melo-dramatic writer?**

**Please review, and tell your friends, tell me what I need to work on and all that stuff. Thanks for all the support to!**


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is! I don't own anything, except the mystery stranger, (although I wish I owned it all!) Enjoy, and review.

* * *

_He lay in the hospital bed bitterly. In one hand he held his beloved silver dollar coin. In the other he held a ring; a beautiful diamond ring. Normally it would have glittered in the light, reflecting its light off all the walls; each color dancing as the diamond turned and spun even slightly. The diamond only gave off a feeble small light. It was still beautiful, but not as great as it could have been. It was covered in ashes, and grease, damaged from the explosion that had happen not so many hours ago._

_Tonight. He was going to propose tonight. After the Joker had been delivered the two of them would have gone out to eat, and he would ask. If he was lucky, she would have said yes, and the two would have lived together forever, happily. _

_Someone opened the door of his room. He didn't turn, he concentrated on the ring, and its former beauty. "Ahem" a rough voice said. He turned harshly, there standing in front of him was the Joker- dressed as a female nurse. Two-face felt anger build up inside of him._

Two-Face returned to his home some time later. He pulled the gun from his belt out and placed it on a the rickety stool next to the door. The stool wobbled slightly as the gun was placed onto it, he paid no attention however and went to his kitchen and grabbed a can of corn. He growled slightly at the beggarly state of food of which he was about to eat. He lifted the can, and slammed it down on the counter. The lid fell off, and the can was severely dented. He grabbed a fork and started eating the corn out of the can. He hated living like this; he missed the high class in which he used to live in.

Caviar, fancy dinner parties, and elegant wine every night of everyday. The memories swirled around him, as he remembered dancing with Rachel, how he held her in his arms, close to him. Before the accident that changed his life. The one that ended hers. Bitterly he took another bite. His thoughts wandered to the weak girl he had met earlier.

He was so sure that she was Rachel. She looked so identical to her! Her hair was so much. Well lighter than hers though. Rachel's was dark brown, while hers was that to dark for blond, to light for brown color. She may have been good looking, he wasn't paying to much attention. She looked so like her, and for a moment, he hoped that she was Rachel. He'd change if she were alive, he'd go straight just to be with her; to see her, and hold her again. "She's dead." a part of him said. What confused him though, is that girl, that stranger had somehow knew Rachel, yet she didn't know what had happen to her. He found this slightly weird. The fear in her eyes wasn't something that he had seen in a while either.

The people of Gotham feared him, but not like she had. They had feared him because they knew who and what he was capable of. She didn't, obviously. It didn't seem like fear of what he had looked like either. It was that pure fear that he hadn't seen in a long time. Pure fear of him, the unknown. She didn't know what he could do to her, what he would and wouldn't do. He smiled slightly as he took another bite of his food. He hadn't even had to use a weapon and she was terrified. He closed his eyes as he savored that quick moment. Then he started to realize something.

She obviously knew Rachel before. How, he didn't know. She almost seemed a clone of her, but she still looked normal. It made no sense. He had a feeling he'd run into her again though. The weak ones always somehow found their way back to people like him. It was as if they had a magnet for trouble. They never lived long though. He smiled slightly at himself as he thought about the moment he'd flip his coin. The fear in her eyes would increase, and then, it would end.

He savored the moment as he finished the last bit. He didn't move for a moment, he let the thought of taking her life take over him for a moment. Without thinking he roughly tossed the empty can into the trash. The sudden projectile, pushed the trash over, spilling the garbage out. He didn't care though, he grabbed his jacket, and gun and headed out again; for the second time that day.

* * *

Well there it is, I have a pretty good idea what's going to happen, but let's see together. Hope you liked it, it's not so wordy as the previous ones, but I don't have my glasses on, so I'm virtually blind right now, and can't think to well.

I hope you liked it, as always review, tell me what you think, and all that good stuff. I don't know how bad I am, unless you tell me.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**So very few people read this, so there is very few updates. Review, and share with your friends please! Last we left off, Two-Face was savoring the idea that the mystery girl feared him so much. He was also pondering why she looked so much like Rachel. So he went back out into town! I own nothing, but mystery girl. Enjoy, and review!**

**

* * *

**

_"So Miss Dawes. Tell me about yourself." The man asked the woman, she smiled kindly._

_"Harvey how many times do I have to remind you to call me Rachel? We work together now." She said sweetly, he smiled in return._

_"Alright then Rachel. Tell me about yourself before you were in law." He said completely calm._

_"I grew up in Gotham, my parents and my little sister moved a long time ago. They live in Metropolis..." _

Harvey's thoughts swirled around him as he angrily walked around Gotham's allies. Unlike the other low life of Gotham, he didn't fear the Bat.

He didn't fear anyone, he didn't care for anyone, save Rachel, "but look what happened to her, she's dead." He thought bitterly. He picked his pace up, not wanted to think about how everyone he's ever cared about, abandoned him. Left him, or gave up on him. Well that wasn't entirely true, there were the kid's but he wasn't like the Joker, he didn't depend on them. They were growing up, he had accepted that. He hadn't spoken to the boy in years, and the girl did her best. Her best, was just scattered. He knew they were busy though. He appreciated that at least one of the many people in his life tried to take care of him.

He started asking, rather, intimidating people for information on this mystery girl. He found nothing. "Worthless scum can't even give any information." Only half of the people he questioned lived, according to the coin. He walked out of the alley, refilling his gun with bullets. He called up some of his cronies, and told them they'd be robbing Gotham National bank. They didn't question him. They knew that his word was law. That was how he liked it.

It didn't take long to get the robbery underway. It was fast enough that the Bat hadn't even time to come yet. One of his men was struggling with a woman though. She tried to fight him, she had bitten him, and even screamed a few times. Each attempt failing. He shook his head and went over to the woman, the need to flip his beloved coin over coming him. As he walked across the bank he recognized that light brown, golden colored hair, he smiled again. "So chance isn't really on your side is it Miss?" he thought.

When he reached her, she stopped struggling, stopped fighting, and stopped resisting. She did something that surprised him. She smiled.

"Seems like we keep running into each other." she stated. Harvey didn't say anything. He looked at her.

"And you've been lucky so far, lets see if your luck continues." He said, smiling evilly at her. He held his coin up in front of his face.

"Heads you live, tails you die." he whispered to her. Her eyes grew in fear. He smiled menacingly as he flipped the coin up. Both of them watched it hungrily as it flipped in the air. Almost taking its time, taking extra care to flip slowly in the air. Two-Face caught it in his fist. "Ready?" he asked. The girl gulped. He looked down at his fist, getting ready to open it, noticing her eyes staring at his fist, her eyes filled with fear.

Suddenly the glass window's broke. Without a second thought, he turned to the broken window, his disfigured side of his face being prominent. Batman, made quick work of taking out his assistants. "No matter, they can just as easily be replaced." he thought absently.

"Let's move" he yelled, he grabbed the girl, and muttered "Hostage" as he quickly ran out, holding the girl with his left hand, and the bag of money in his right. He jumped in an empty taxi, and threw the girl in, speeding off, before the Dark Knight even realized what had happened.

* * *

**Not much I know, but oh well. Its something. No one reads it anyway. So, if you did, hope you enjoyed it, hope you tell your friends, and I really hope you review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my last chapter! No one reads it, and I have a better Two-Face story in reseve that I'd reather use. So enjoy, and please, if you read this at all, review, for the story that I took a chance at, and failed desperatly. See end of story (after done reading it of course) for more information. Enjoy, I own nothing but the girl, and my failed plot (oh and I'm not sure if this is exactly how his father was, but he was abusive, so I figured it worked.)**

* * *

_He was seven, almost eight, and he was sitting in his small trashed apartment. He played with the one toy he had, a small car. "Vroom, vroom!" he said, pretending he was racing other cars. He dreamed of the day he hoped to have with his father, if he came home, and Harvey hadn't done anything wrong. He hoped he could go out for ice cream, or to the zoo. That way he could tell his friends and teacher all about it. That way he wouldn't have to lie._

_Lie about where the black eyes came from. The bruises, the cuts. The occasional broken arm, and nose. That he would lie, and blame falling down the sairs. Lie about why he didn't go to the doctor, forge his father's signature, lie about his absences. Harvey heard a small voice in the back of his head telling him that he should get revenge on his father. He pushed these dark thoughts back as he always had._

_His father blamed him for his behavior. Told him it was his fault that he was this way. That it was somehow Harvey's fault that his father was an abusive drunk, and would beat him. "What'd we ever do?" the voice asked. Harvey pushed the thought back again, but he had to admit, he wasn't really sure what he had done. Was it that he had a disorder? Was it really his fault that he was bipolar? Harvey wondered if this was the cause of his punishment. "That makes no sense! Our dad's a loon." the voice said. Harvey pushed this thought even further back, not wanting to think of his father as a 'loon.'_

_He knew that he'd be in a good mood today, Harvey hadn't done anything wrong today. His behavior would have made nuns and priest at a catholic school proud. He was a perfect gentlemen. Spending no more money than he should have on groceries, and he cleaned up the house a little. In fact, this was the first break he had token all day! He had even skipped Saturday cartoons, and had made his bed! Harvey almost beamed with pride, when his father came in. He kicked the door down, and reeked with alcohol._

_His father came home drunk, swaying as he walked in. Harvey prepared for his punishment, not having any idea what he had done this time. His father started cussing at Harvey, telling him that what he was about to get was his fault, and this is what he deserved. His father fished a coin out of his pocket, and held it up, turning it as he talked. "Heads I win, tails you lose. Best of luck to you kid." Something clicked in Harvey's mind. So he would lose no matter what; he noticed that both sides were heads. Even more unfair! What could he have possibly done this time anyways? He realized, that this couldn't be what he deserved._

_This couldn't be justice, this couldn't be what it was all about. The man in power always winning, getting his way. No. There had to be more, and Harvey would find out exactly what more there was. He stood up. His father glared at him. "No." Harvey said simply._

_"What did you say boy? No? Is that what I heard. Well too bad, justice is about to be delivered. Life's a bitch kid, get used to it." _

_"No!" Harvey screamed. "This isn't justice. Your not my father, your the drunken monster that pretends to be him!" His 'father' didn't say anything. He simply strode across the room, raised an arm, and smacked his son across the room. Harvey landing in a pile of empty beer bottles and cans. Some of the glass breaking, cutting into his skin. Harvey desperately reached for the phone..._

His hostage was already gagged, so he threw the girl down on the floor, against the wall. Her head snapped slightly forward and back, nothing serious he knew though. Two-Face told his guards to leave. He would settle this, right here, right now. He walked over, flipping his coin for no reason. However he knew it had an intimidating effect. Her eyes grew wider with terror with each step he took.

"So where were we back at the bank. Ah yes." he lifted his coin in front of his face, so that both could see it. The coin was in the middle of his split face. He turned the coin as he talked. "You know the drill. Heads you live. Tails you die." She started mumbling something. Two-Face sighed and ripped the thick tape off her mouth. She mouthed the word "ow"

"What?" he asked annoyed. He hated it when people fought against him, or argued 'I'm innocent really! You can't do this, This is insanity!' It didn't matter, he was just delivering what his coin told him to deliver. It wasn't in his hands, or his choice, he just did what he had to do. She talked, quickly, and pleadingly.

"Please, My name is Sarah Dawes." Two-Face turned to her suddenly, without realizing it, his hands were grasping her shoulders, he cut her off before she could continue talking.

"What did you just say!?" He asked, gripping her shoulders tighter. "That's impossible." He stopped suddenly, remembering something from far back that Rachel had once told him. _"I grew up in Gotham, my parents and my little sister moved a long time ago. They live in Metropolis..." _He remembered what this girl had told him to back in the taxi cab. _"So where you from Miss."_ and she had replied, as he remembered much to his annoyance, an explanation, _"Metropolis. I'm here as part of the Dailey Planet-"_ His grip loosened; he was barely conscious of her. If he had been, he may have noticed the look of pure fear that he had once wanted so badly.

After a few minutes, he remembered that she was still there, and he was still tightly gripping her shoulders. He loosened a bit.

"Continue. Now." he said demanding more information. He didn't know how he felt. He was torn in two, anger, and happiness. Here was a piece of Rachel alive. Her looks, and her. At the same time, she was alive, and Rachel wasn't. Chance was cruel, but unbiased he mentally reminded himself.

"Rachel was my older sister. Our parents had died last year. I myself had just learned of Rachel's death-" Two-Face cut her off again.

"How could you have just learned of her death? She died ten years ago!" he said angrily, gripping tightly on her shoulders. She winced slightly in the pain. In the back of, what was left of, Harvey's mind, he felt bad. However, Harvey wasn't in control right now. This was Two-Face, in Harvey's situation. However both halves of him knew Harvey couldn't do what needed to do; what needed to be done.

"I- I don't know. All I know is that I had just gotten a letter saying what had happened..." she stammered. Again, Harvey had felt that same twang of guilt. He loosened his grip slightly, as if that was his way of making things right.

He wondered for a moment, who was this strange woman, and why had she just found out about Rachel's death?

* * *

**So in my other chapters my flashbacks explained how Two-Face came to be (in my fantasy world) I wanted my last chapter to explain Harvey Dent. I based it off various sources, his father did abuse him, and he did (does?) have bipolar, so I thought that was important. **

**Well I hoped that you enjoyed this story while it lasted, and I hope you'll check out my others, or at least my new Two-Face story, which I'll be uploading soon. Please review, so I know that I had a least one reader, besides my friends whom I beg to read this. **

**Special thanks to DC comics, and Bob Kane (they rule!) And my three reviewers... who only read the first chapter, but still. You guys rule!**


End file.
